Obsession
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur une tête blonde qui marchait sous la pluie en direction des dortoirs des cadets. Et dire que tout a commencé par un cadet distrait et un autre serviable qui a immédiatement pensé à utiliser un extincteur… Un peu ZackCloud


Le ciel à l'horizon était une toile de mélanges de gris sans forme particulière, comme un plafond moelleux de substances argentées qui s'étend par-delà la limite de la vision. Deux yeux couleur d'améthyste fixèrent le ciel à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement, à l'étage des premières classes. Il semblait y briller, à travers l'éclat de mako, une lueur malicieuse. Le bruit assourdissant d'un hélicoptère en train d'atterrir résonna faiblement sur les murs, comme le grondement lointain d'une bête tapie dans sa grotte. Un léger cognement sur la vitre attira l'attention des profondeurs violettes et elles observèrent en silence alors que la goutte d'eau glissa lentement sur la vitre. D'autres gouttes vinrent la rejoindre et rapidement les quelques gouttes tombant du ciel se transformèrent en averse.

Zachary Fair regarda avec amusement alors que les cadets, au sol, fuirent vers leurs dortoirs pour tenter d'échapper au déluge sans trop se faire mouiller. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur une tête blonde qui marchait sous la pluie en direction des dortoirs des cadets. Des cheveux couleur de soleil et dont la disposition rappelait vaguement le derrière d'un chocobo. Zack savait qu'à ces cheveux étaient associés deux yeux d'un bleu azuré et terriblement expressifs. Rien qu'en regardant dans ces deux joyaux couleur saphir, on pouvait tout deviner, presque comme s'ils contenaient les secrets de l'univers, et si l'on n'était pas prudent, on pouvait s'y perdre. C'est que Zack le connaissait bien, ce cadet. Il avait lu son dossier des dizaines de fois la première journée qu'il l'avait vu. Quelle journée ça avait été, d'ailleurs! Il se rappelait clairement comment un cadet avait accidentellement mis le feu à ses cheveux et le blondinet, la tête sur les épaules, avait attrapé l'extincteur le plus proche pour venir en aide.

Pourquoi des SOLDIERs mettaient-ils des extincteurs un peu partout? Simplement parce que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait accès aux materia, et il y en avait encore moins qui en traînait juste au cas où il y aurait un feu. De plus, il y avait au moins une dizaine de pyromanes dans le camp…

Trois coups portés à la porte sortirent Zack de ses pensées. Il tourna les yeux vers la porte de l'appartement et se demanda brièvement qui pourrait bien cogner à sa tête en une journée pareille. Soupirant en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à moins d'aller ouvrir, le SOLDIER de première classe se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Deux yeux verts le regardèrent en retour d'un air malicieux.

"Reno," accueilli Zack dans un murmure en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser le Turk entrer.

L'homme aux cheveux flamboyants entra et Zack referma la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il me semblait que tu étais en mission à Calm," poursuivi Fair, d'un ton presque accusateur.

Un sourire sournois monta aux lèvres du roux. "C'est vrai. Mais je l'ai terminée en avance et donc j'ai eu la permission de revenir plus tôt. Tu as sans doute entendu l'hélico arriver," répondit-il d'un ton égal. "Tu regardais encore par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas?"

Zack regarda furtivement la vitre, comme par réflexe, avant de regarder de nouveau le Turk. "En effet."

"Et j'imagine que tu l'as vu?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle."

"Ne joue pas aux imbéciles. Nous avons pris des brosses ensemble assez de fois pour que je te connaisse. Le blondinet, Zack. Tu l'as vu?"

Zack se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et regarda de nouveau la fenêtre par réflexe. Reno soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa.

"Tu devrais aller le voir, le rencontrer. Même les filles dans les bars, tu leur accordais moins d'attention. Même le général Sephiroth a remarqué que tu avais la tête ailleurs, bon sang!"

"Pour lui dire quoi?"

Reno cligna des yeux à cette question.

Zack se retourna vers le rouquin. "Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire, hein?" demanda de nouveau le SOLDIER. "Salut, je m'appelle Zack Fair! Comment ça va? Hé, je t'ai remarqué il y a un moment et depuis, tu m'obsèdes constamment. Ça te dirait d'avoir une affaire avec moi?" dit-il avec sarcasme, une grimace imprégnée sur le visage.

Reno fronça les sourcils. "Non, mais tu pourrais tout de même essayer de devenir son ami. Après tu pourrais essayer de te rapprocher de plus en plus de lui et qui sait? Peut-être qu'il va vouloir avoir une relation avec toi," dit-il avec sérieux et un optimisme sur cette situation à toute épreuve. "Au pire, s'il ne veut pas, eh bien… tu auras quelques images rapprochées de lui dans ta mémoire et tu pourras t'en servir dans tes rêves. Après ça les gens disent que tu es tout le temps optimiste et que je suis un peu trop pessimiste et morbide."

Zack soupira et s'assit lourdement sur le sofa à côté de Reno. "D'accord, je vais aller le voir demain. Mais pourquoi tu es ici? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit."

Le Turk réfléchit un court moment puis claqua des doigts en se souvenant. "Il y a Sephiroth qui est à Midgar pour la semaine. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un coup dans le bar qu'ils ont ouvert, pas loin d'ici sur la route?"

Zack hocha distraitement la tête, ses pensées déjà détournée vers un certain blond aux yeux bleus nommé Cloud Strife. Et dire que tout a commencé par un cadet distrait et un autre serviable qui a immédiatement pensé à utiliser un extincteur…


End file.
